bendy_and_the_ink_machinefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Файл:"Can't Be Erased" SFM by JT Music - Bendy and the Ink Machine Rap
Текст :I'm the dancing Demon :Watch me twirl and hop and spin :I'm quick to give a smile :But I won't forget your sins :Ah ah ah! The wonders of imagination! :Welcome home, dear friend. :How long we've all been waiting'. :Let's create a masterpiece, :Breathe life into your dreams :All you gotta do is start up the machine :I'm the product of an artist :Whose creations bring delight :Upon this somber threshold :Imagination comes to life :Just free yourself from reason :Soon you'll see in black and white :Call me a seed of evil, :But what's that mean if :I'm conceived within your mind? :Leaking from the ceiling, :Ink is bleeding through the lines :Is that your heart that's beating :Or illusion you're alive? :Collect what's necessary :Keep appeasing the divines :It's me you should be believing :Cuz he's deceiving you with lies :Holy Conniption - has it been thirty years? :It appears Mickey Mouse :Might've been murdered here :Lifeless pie cut eyes - I have learned to fear :Kinda reminds me why I quit workin' here :Why did I come, lemme go home, I should be leavin' :Whatever happened, don't wanna know, :What are these demons? :Guess If I gotta be stuck here. :Then I might as well investigate :Secrets are unlocking :But too bad the exit ain't :Despite this mask of happiness :I drown in dark despair :The world may be your canvas :What you paint on it, beware :The pen is mightier than the sword, :It has no limitation :Don't refrain, this ink will stain :And nothing can erase us now :Can you describe the face you saw? :Could it be one you recognize? :We'd never harm the hand that draws :Imagination cursed us all with life :Shamed and defaced :Scathed and disgraced :Tainted by hatred :And can't be erased :Creators betrayed us :We've got it on tape :We've written your fate :And it can't be erased :I was not always a monster :Once I was somebody's muse :Innovation made us stronger :But that power was abused :The machine is thumping :And the ink is pumping :Now you need to run :Because the demon's coming :I really need help, someone send a telegram :I'm surrounded by upside-down pentagrams :I don't have a guide, just little bit of candlelight :With an axe that I don't know how to handle right :That little devil darlin's on a lot of reels :Long as he's on one, he cannot be real :Stop the projectors, Bendy's off his reel :Got a feeling he and Joey got a deal :An unholy bargain, a demonic seal :With a master plan, that I must reveal :Won't be long till this ink's all congealed :Upon my body, head to toe all concealed :But a little bit of bleach should do the trick :I'll never watch another damn cartoon - I quit :Look at you, you're scared of a moving pic :Hey Bendy, how'd you get that tutu to fit? :I'm blinded by this evil growing :My heart is full of people-loathing :With secrets that I keep from showing :I am the wolf in sheepish clothing :Flood the shop, with ink a-flowing :Push it to the brink of blowing :We hope you don't think of going :Weigh you down to keep from floating :Come with me, we'll bring you Joey :You'll be kept from being lonely :Kicking, screaming, sinking slowly :Give your soul, it's what you owe me :Shamed and defaced :Scathed and disgraced :Tainted by hatred :And can't be erased :Creators betrayed us :We've got it on tape :We've written your fate :And it can't be erased Категория:Видео